Suppressors for firearms are designed to dissipate the energy of gases and particulates discharged from the muzzle to reduce the ambient noise created by the discharge. Typical suppressors have a plurality of baffles carried within a tube or other housing, and the baffles may be of various designs. Each baffle has a bore for allowing a projectile to pass through the baffle, and the baffles are arranged in a stack for aligning the bores.